Bubbly
by Ziggy7332
Summary: An Sonamy songfic based on the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. Read it to find out wat happens. No summary, the summary would of given it away!.o.


It's me again ^_^! Last night I was going through my old iPod and I came across this song that makes me feel sad but at the same time happy. Weird I know, it reminds me of 8th grade when me and friends would have the times of our lives. I miss middle school and our little adventures :( This songfic is dedicated to my 8th grade buddies for the wonder memories that they created with me!

_**Disclaimer: **__Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters© to SEGA. _

_Song "Bubbly" is © to Colbie Caillat_

_Author's Note: It starts off as Amy's POV, in the flashback it's 3__rd__ person. _

_***********************************************************************************_

_~Bubbly~_

I laid there on my bed thinking of what just happen last night. My head turned to the left to looked at my alarm clock for the time, it read: 6:45 AM. I then turned my attention to the pink ceiling above me and let the sound of the rain outside comfort me with it's constant panging against the window. I knew that I needed to get up even though it was kind of early. So I got up and changed out of my black sweatpants and white t-shirt that I was wearing yesterday. And put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tee along with my red converses. My blue jeans were sort of long so they would fall a little over my converses letting only the mid-section and the peak of the shoe be shown. I brushed my pink quills and put in my favorite red headband. I looked into the mirror and all I could see was a pink hedgehog with a sadden look on her face. The image in the mirror made my heart become even more miserable, I had to turn away. Not wanting to be in my room feeling heartrending, I went into the kitchen to make something warm for myself. Hot Chocolate was my favorite drink for when it was cold outside. After it was made, I went to the fireplace and started a fire to get the room inside warm up a bit. I sat on the couch and tried to rewind my mind to what happen last night before I dozed off.

_**~Flashback~: (3**__**RD**__** Person)**_

A pink hedgehog sat by the open window feeling the rain hit against her face. Her analog clock hanging on top of the blazing fireplace said that it was 10 PM. Outside the only thing awake was the lampposts lighting dimly upon the streets, no one would like to be outside at that time of night and with the rain pouring down. The rain felt good even though it was cold. For Amy Rose, she didn't care.

_Knock Knock_

Someone was at the door knocking. Amy went into the kitchen to dry her face, it was now cold. She headed over to the door and open it. Standing there saturated wet was Sonic the hedgehog giving her one of his loving smiles.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!" Amy replied. At the sight of Sonic standing there in the doorway her graceful smile widen as she felt some funny, inviting feelings going throughout her body .

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

She stood aside to let Sonic walk through the doorway. And followed him to the cozy living room where it was getting snugger by the fire in the fireplace. They sat on the long beige sofa and stayed silent for a few minutes, until Sonic spoke up. He looked at her with those beautiful emerald eyes and that charming smile, Amy felt like her face had just gotten warm.

"Nice place you got here, very comfy might I add" Sonic commented

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose__  
__where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile _

"I have something to tell you thought. I have told everyone and now you're the last person that I haven't told. Tomorrow, I'm leaving on another adventure, this time I'm going solo and I don't know how long I will be gone", he said

_please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

Again the silence hanged in the air, the two hedgehogs stayed there looking into each other's eyes. Amy felt a burning sensation in her eyes that was tempting her to close them, but Amy wouldn't let her eyes close. In fear that if she close and then open them, Sonic would of been gone. Her heart felt like it was getting drowned in a endless sea. Sonic saw that she was going to cry and scooted over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head against his chest. Amy's heart leaped out of its watery prison at the touch of his welcoming arms holding her. She snuggled her head into his warm chest and closed her eyes to release the tears that were hanging there as the cheery feeling returned into her. _  
_

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin safe and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

Amy looked up at Sonic who was staring at the fireplace watching how the fire flickered at one flame to another.

"Sonic? Could you stay with me, just for a while tonight?" She asked there was hope in her voice. Sonic looked down at her his charming smile becoming broad. _  
_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go__  
_

"Sure" He replied, she could see the tenderness in his soft friendly eyes. Amy's heart felt like it soared straight up into her throat. A broad smile came across her face as she let his words sink into her brain., making her feel slightly lightheaded from the overwhelming emotions she was receiving.

_What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just........mmmmmm  
_

Sonic and Amy stayed on the couch feeling each other warmth, listening to the pounding of the rain and the sound of their hearts thumping against their own chests.

_  
__It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

It seemed like hours had passed by. Sonic's eyes flicked over to the clock over the fireplace and saw that it was one in the morning. He looked down at the sweet hedgehog resting against his chest and saw that she was asleep. Sonic got up and put out the fire in the fireplace. Going back to the sofa, Sonic put his arms around Amy's petite form and carried her bridal style into her bedroom. He open the bedcovers for her, sat at the edge of the bed and laid her down slowly. As Sonic was covering her with the bed blanket, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist. She didn't wake up from her sleep when doing the movement. Sonic decided to stay for a while and so he also put his arms around her.

_  
I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Sonic was watch Amy the whole time he was there. Watching how beautiful and peaceful she seemed different from the peppy girl during the day who would shower everyone she sees with her happiness. He knew that he would have to leave her tonight. Which ached his heart, but he had to do it, it was for the well-being of everyone. When he was about to take off he kissed her nose lightly.

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight_

She moved a little, Sonic thought she was going to wake up, but she didn't. Sonic stood by the door way of her bedroom taking in a last look of her before he left.

"I promise you Amy, I'll be back for you" Sonic vowed under his breath and then he was gone.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

My mind became blank as the memory of what happen last night with Sonic ended. I looked down at my mug and notice that I was holding a empty mug, I had finished my hot chocolate without me knowing. Sighing, I put the mug on the coffee table in front of me and walked over to the close window where I was sitting last night. The rain was falling faintly and the clouds were parting. I didn't know how long I was standing there looking out at the damp streets. But, the warmth of the sun snapped me back into reality. I looked up at the sky and saw a rainbow appearing across the sky. The sun shined back at me as a smile creeped up onto my face. Once again the warm feelings from last night return pushing away the empty feeling. I felt safe as I remembered the smile he gave me and the emotions in his eyes that had said it all.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

_************************************************************************************  
_

I couldn't sleep last night, the idea kept on torturing me. My mind kept on telling me to type it out. So here it is, tell me what you think about it. I hope it made you feel cuddly cuz that is what this story made me feel. Have an excellent day ^_^!

With warm regards,

Steph :D


End file.
